


HIS

by HiddlestonLover



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is cruel, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Forced Relationship, Forced Sex, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Manipulation, Modern AU, Obsessed Ben Solo, Ownership, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Rey, Threatening, Unprotected Sex, degrading, fan fiction, good girl rey, obsessed, star wars sequel trilogy - Freeform, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlestonLover/pseuds/HiddlestonLover
Summary: “You’re mine, my dear sweet Rey. You were mine when I laid eyes upon you and if you ever try to tell me otherwise. I will ruin you in ways you can’t imagine. The sooner you surrender yourself to me. You’ll truly know where your place is in this world”Rey Williams was hard working and committed herself to her job. Employed as the assistant to none other than Han Solo, CEO and President of a million dollar company. Rey happily lived her peaceful life with the balance of her stable job, social network of friends and enjoying her interests.However, when the tragic news of Han’s retirement rises. No other than his cruel, dark son will take his place. And Ben Solo’s obsession over Rey will quickly ruin her in more ways than one.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Han Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	1. A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously an modern AU of the characters from the sequel trilogy of Star Wars. The characters will have changes on their relationships and own traits to fit the narrative. The storyline follows an unhealthly relationship based on a fantasy of Ben Solo (Adam Driver). So in reality, this relationship shouldn’t be romanticised as it will be highly toxic. However, it is inspired by the many fan fictions of Ben Solo and his character’s portrayal.

Today was different to any other. Rey's tired eyes peak open as her alarm rings throughout her room, awakening her from her unease slumber. Her stomach aches as if she hasn't eaten in days. But she is aware it is only the anxiety that is swaying around inside her body. Rey sits on the edge of her bed for a moment in the darkness. The sun hasn't risen yet. It's 4:30 in the morning on a Monday. Monday's have never felt more dreadful in her life. 

Usually, Rey wakes up with ease. She is excited and mentally prepared for her early rises knowing that despite her hard efforts she is required to do, they will always pay off when the sun sets. But it's going to be different now. She isn't aware with how large the change will be, but a strong feeling is saying her feeling of work will be extremely pessimistic from now on. 

Rey rushes as she gets herself ready for work. A part of her is afraid that despite the fact that she always wakes early to make it to the office on time. She'll be late for her new boss' first day on the job. There is no way she can have that happen. It would be a suicide attempt in her eyes. 

Rey misses Han. He spoiled her as if she was his own daughter. Han did it on purpose as well. His favour towards her was clear in the office, yet everyone knew that there was always something different about Rey. He even informed her that she was 'the daughter he never had'. In conversation it came up that if he ever had a son worthy of her existence. He would force him to pursue her. He dreamed that somehow Rey would get the name Solo. But he knew that it was impossible. For Rey to be treated and adored how she deserved to be by the Solo name. 

Rey looked up to Han as the father figure in her life. Since childhood, Rey's relationship with her parents is nonexistent. They were both alcoholics and her father was addicted to heroin long before her birth. Rey has little memories of her parents. Even smaller for ones that actually brought happiness to her. At the age of 9 Rey found her mother dead in her bedroom on an early school morning. Her body was stiff and pale and laid wide on the cheap bed, her eyes wide open. She died of an overdose of antidepressants. Her father did not return until 4 days after her death. Despite the number of calls from the police. When he returned, he had no emotion for his wife or showed any sympathy to his daughter with the tragedy. He continued on as if everything was still the same in his life. 

Not long after, Rey was put into foster care. The day she was put into her foster home, was the last time she ever heard from her father again. But somehow if it was by chance or luck, Rey's life only went up. As if something came alive in her. Her spirit was lifted and she never accepted anything lower than her goals. She was always on top of her classes. Never failed to hand in extra credit to all of her subjects. She worked night shifts in a diner that her neighbour owned to save up for her future, for her real life. Rey didn't believe in luck. But those around her believed that she was truly gifted with it. She graduated high school in the year of 2012 with soaring results. Her grades and financial situations provided her with a full scholarship at New York University to complete her business degree. When Rey left her home in Illinois, she only looked towards the future. Nothing could hold her back now. 

After graduating university yet again with excellent grades. Rey applied for the internship program for Solo Hotels. Solo Hotels was among the greats, such as Hilton, Four Seasons and Hyatt. This internship was the dream for Rey. She would first hand understand the functioning of a high class business. She would be able to learn skills and knowledge that could set her for life. But Rey got so much more than that when she was accepted into the internship. 

She met Han by accident. A intern was in no way meant to meet their main boss so early in the job. She has only been interning there was over a week. The corporate office is just so large and Rey couldn't help but to get lost. So she did what anyone would do, she asked for directions. It was a mere second after she asked him where her supervisor's office was again where she realised who she was talking to. But he spoke to her so sweetly and friendly. Han Solo built his organisation out of nothing. Rivals would claim that he cheated his way to the top. But honestly, it was hard work and commitment to his vision that carried him to his success. 

Han and Rey just had this connection. It was as simple as that. They got along with each other like spreading jam on bread. Han observed Rey's performance over the course of her internship and he was amazed with how much of a dedicated and efficient employee she was in his work environment. Rey was worth so much more than just getting coffees for the employees and sorting out files. Han requested for her supervisor to task her with actual duties. She completed all of her tasks at a very high standard. Her work ethic was stronger than most employees in the company. Han was extremely impressed with her impact. 

Coincidentally, Han's assistant was resigning around the time Rey's internship was wrapping up. It was obvious that Han would welcome Rey aboard into the office as an offical employee. But he took it that extra step further in promoting her to his assistant instantly. Rey felt like she cheated her way to the top. Angst grew in her that everyone would sense bias views and potentially sexual affairs got her to her new position. But nothing was ever brought up to anyone. 

For the past 3 years, Rey has been the assistant of the President and CEO of Solo Hotels. She adores her job and strives to put her full effort in on the daily basis. Everyday in the office brings her new opportunities and growth in so many forms. The office tries to adore her as much as Han, but always fall short. But even if everyone loves her, if her new boss thinks any little of her. It will impact her whole perspective on her career. 

Rey remembers when Han told her of the news. The clouds were dark and grey over the city of New York. Han called her into his office as soon as her shift begun. His expression showed his feelings of dismal and regret. Rey put on a brave face since it was the beginning of the day. His rationales were understandable. Han wasn't as young as he was when he started his success in the industry. It was obvious with his grey hair and wrinkles amongst his skin. His wife missed him since he was always gone. The needed to spend this time together. They missed each others love and affection. Reflecting over all of their successes and memories shared as one. The time of his greatness was meant to be passed on. Han of course managed to fit in his jokes to Rey. "You outta move your office to my home on Staten Island" he smirked to her. A small smile creeped on her lips without her even knowing. "Better yet, why not retire with me kid? You're getting quite old yourself. Surely you can get your own retirement home near mine. We can spend our days playing golf and drinking cocktails!" He grinned bringing the familiar and warm laughter back into his office. 

"Who will take over?" Rey asked him softly. "Will it be Randal? Or what about-"

"My son" Han informed before Rey could make her next guess. Rey was shocked when he answered because everyone knew that Han and his son didn't have the strongest relationship. Han had explained to Rey many times of what a juvenile teen he raised and the stress and burdens he brought to his loving parents. However, he was always intelligent and like his father, committed to what was his. 

"When does he take over" Rey whispered to her boss. Rey didn't know him well despite hearing so much about him from Han. She had seen him on few occasions for mere seconds. The first time was the most attention (out of the very little attention he had giving her in total) of all encounters. He was much, much smaller years ago. He was lanky and had a scruffy, short haircut. His expensive black suit perfectly showed his wide shoulders. His facial appearance was interesting. His face was disproportionate unlike his father. A friendly stranger would call him baby cute. Rey gave her polite greeting when Han introduced his son to her. But he took a moment, staring her up and down with what looked like disgust as her appearance. He muttered his greeting and ignored her existence for the rest of that day. 

The next few times over the months, she only ever really saw him from a far. He would be tailing behind his father, disinterested in whatever Han triumphed about. However, they always managed to make eye contact no matter the distance. He watched her as if she was his prey. It intimidated her dearly. She didn't know why he held such a dislike to her, but she always reminded herself that he was like that to everyone. So thinking any different of herself was just her overthinking. 

He moved to Los Angeles to work closely with his uncle Luke. Luke Skywalker was the CEO of his own business. Jedi Technology. A highly successful gaming computer business. He did it to get a different perspective on running a business and to gain new experiences. Rey soon forgot about him and his uncomfortable stares. Rey didn't see him again until Han was showing him around what would soon be his company. But he had changed dramatically. He was now built like a God. His length and width could easily overpower his father. His suit was tight around his body, revealing his muscular build to an extent. Not only that, but his thick raven black hair was now at shoulder length. His face was clean and his skin was now much smoother. He was oddly charming now. But, his stern and frightening expression always made her feel discomfit in his presence. 

He spoke no words to her, even though Han told her that she would be his assistant. Han praised her work ethics proudly. But he didn't acknowledge her existence at all. Rey sensed that in private Han lectured him for his behaviour and cruelness towards her. But there's no evidence so it's merely a theory. 

Rey thinks back to the farewell party on Friday night during the cab ride to the office. Han was praised and cherished by all of his employees and business partners. However, when Han wasn't with his wife. He was always nearby Rey. Having to calm her down every 20 minutes so she doesn't start sobbing at his retirement. He assured her that she wouldn't die without him there. "Don't worry kid, I'll visit to make sure my crazed son doesn't become too much of a burden all of the time. I know he will be a lot to deal with, but deep down. He is a good kid" Han laughed to her, petting her on the back. That's how you knew Han wasn't sober. 

Rey drunk more than she should of that night. A part of her felt like every time her eyes landed on him, he always had his eye on her beforehand. His stare was always dark and severe. "He hates me" she muttered to herself many times that night. He was always alone, he didn't associate with anyone but briefly his parents that night. Everyone wondered why he was even in attendance. 

Rey gulps as the cab approaches the building. Rey pays the driver and tells him to keep the change. She hopes that the good deed will bring her luck for the day, even with he disbelief against the concept. Rey straightens her pencil skirt as her heels clink on the concrete. Her folders and laptop are secure in her arms. In the elevator she readjusts her white blouse hoping that she looks appropriate enough. Rey doesn't using apply much make up, but today you can say she went a little over board. The last thing you want is your new boss thinking you are repulsive to look at. 

The elevator dings opens and Rey walks amongst the empty office floor. It's 15 minutes to 6. She has just a bit of time to prepare herself for what will most likely be a long day. Rey walks into her small office room which leads into his office. She drops her belongings on her desk and turns on her computer. Rey quickly fixes her hair when she hears the door clink open from behind her. Her body freezes in place. Because she knows that a technician or electrician would be in his office at this tom of the morning. 

Slowly Rey turns around and she lays her eyes upon the tall built figure in the fine black suit. He stands with his arms crossed over his shoulders. His head tilting slightly to her.

"Good morning Miss Williams" Ben says deeply and darkly, slowly staring her up and down continuously.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is a loving, sweet boss just like his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading this for the desires of Ben Solo getting it down and dirty. Obviously great things need a bit of a build up. But soon, I promise. Otherwise enjoy the start of Ben’s and Rey’s very professional relationship.

Rey feels tense. Ben's hawk like stare seems like it's occurring for an eternity. Rey didn't realise that she looked that bad. Clearly the extra amount of time spent on her cosmetics had a negative impact on her new boss. Ben's expression isn't as tense as he has previously shown Rey in the past. But the loathing still lingers in the small distance between the two. 

"I didn't realise my dear father hired a mute" Ben's deep voice huffs, sarcasm dripping wet from his lips. Rey blinks, snapping out of her state and she takes a rough breath. 

"I-I'm sorry Mr Solo" Rey apologises. Ben's expression doesn't change nor does he break his stare off of her. "I didn't expect you to be here so early. Han- Your father would work through the doors at 6:30" Rey explains to him. A part of her hoping that he'll be understanding. It's always expected that the assistant is ready and prepared. She doesn't know how long he has been in the office for. His face is clean and hair is slightly damp, so Rey believes that he has showered not long ago. 

"My father is a sluggard" Ben states. Rey's mouth opens in reaction to defend her old boss, to defend her friend. Because Han is healthy and constantly active for someone his age. But Rey knows better, she knows that she needs to be a good girl. To side with her boss. Ben's hazel eyes flicker around as he studies his employee's expression, awaiting for her reaction. 

"I- I don't know what coffee you like" Rey informs, changing the conversation. 

"Black" he answers instantly. Typical, Rey thinks to herself. 

"I'll get you your coffee..?" she says to him unsure. He might not even be much of a coffee drinker. Ben hums and walks back into his office, gently pushing his door behind him. It door doesn't click shut however. 

Rey stands there for moment, watching Ben walk to his desk through the crack. She sighs as she straightening her outfit and walks out of her office. Still no one is at their desks on the floor. Rey turns on the kettle in the small office kitchen. Her hands are pressed against the edge of the bench as she waits for the water to heat. Rey begins to wonder if he takes sugars in his coffee. Or does he like it half strength? Black isn't an answer.

Rey grabs a small handful of condiments by the coffee machine and walks back to her office, coffee in her right hand. A pause is in front of his office door. Her heartbeat is increasing as she has to see him again. She lightly knocks on the door and gently pushes it open. 

Ben is typing away at his computer. His expression is stern as his eyes flicker around the screen. Rey slowly walks up to him, awaiting for his response. Eventually Ben looks up to him, removing his hands from the keyboard. 

"Yes Miss Williams" Ben asks, looking towards her. As Rey opens her mouth to speak Ben picks up his mug of none other than black coffee. He already has his coffee. Rey holds back her sigh as he sips the hot brew, staring directly at her. 

"I- I" Rey stutters. Ben hums again and places his coffee down. 

"Do you like your coffee black as well?" Ben asks her, leaning closer to his assistant. The smallest grin is on his lips. Rey doesn't respond to him at first. "Are you just going to stand there Miss Williams?" Ben questions in a snap. 

"Sorry! I just thought that you didn't have your coffee. The way you hummed made me think so.." Rey trails, unsure of what words to use. 

"I don't recall accepting your offer" Ben shrugs his shoulders and leans back into his chair. To be fair, he didn't. A hum is no direct answer. Rey merely assumed. But he could of easily given a straightforward answer. "Coffee is first thing in the morning. I've been here for almost half an hour Miss Williams" Ben informs her. 

"Do you always start so early sir?" Rey asks gently, the hot mug still in her hands. A small grin grows on Ben's lips. 

"Depends on how I feel the night before. Some days I may get here an hour before the usual start. Other days potentially hours after so. It will be dynamic. But do not worry, I always get all of my tasks of the day finished with ease" he explains to her, gloating himself at the end. He gently rolls his head around his shoulders. Ben sips at his coffee whilst he observes Rey.

"How will I know when to get here?" Rey asks him. 

"Just do your ordinary hours" Ben answers blankly. "My father never failed to express his high interest about you" the words leave his lips in a slight mutter. Ben starts to think of every praise of Rey that has left his father's lips. "I wonder if you can meet my expectations" His right arm props on the wooden desk, his fingers brushing over his lips. 

Rey's breath roughens. What if she cannot meet his expectations? Will she be fired on the spot? Ben Solo seems to be unpredictable. His stern expression is far too complicated to read through so far. Rey is walking on thin ice right now. 

"I can only do my best" Rey responds. She regrets her choice of words instantly. Ben hums and leans back on the leather desk chair. His long fingers still tracing around his lips. 

"Well, let's see what you are made out of Miss Williams" Ben declares. "I've already emailed you your responsibilities of the day. They are to be done in order of course. As expected, I want them all to be finished by today. All completed with the highest quality you can give" Ben smirks for a quick second. 

"Of course Mr Solo" Rey nods her head and turns her heel. 

"Enjoy the coffee!" Ben calls out as she shuts the door behind her. His sarcasm doesn't go unnoticed by her. Rey leans against the door and sighs loudly. But she has a job to do, multiple for the matter of fact. 

She sits at her desk and turns on the engine for her HP computer. Rey stares at the mug and takes a small sip. She frowns her face at the bitter taste. Wondering what he enjoys with this harsh drink. Logging into her account, Ben's email is at top of her inbox. She gently sighs as she clicks on it. 

Rey's day couldn't get any worst. This, this is far beyond her level. This is beyond anyone's level. The list goes on for ages. This is at least twice the amount of duties Rey has had to done on the most busiest days in the office. She combs her hand through her hair, pulling it at the ends. Some of the tasks she is required to do is unacceptable in this time frame. 

The remainder of the day, Rey and Ben only converse over professional topics. The conversation lasts no more than a minute and Ben doesn't fail to be blunt towards her. Most of these conversations are over the phone. Usually with Han, Rey would tell him in personal. Yes it isn’t as professional knowing the fact that they always ended up lost in their own distracting conversations. But Rey didn’t find ease with the way that Ben would stare at her. It’s as if he was analysing her every feature. It’s starting to make her feel too uncomfortable. Especially when she noticed him stare at her torso rather than the documents she was explaining to him.

Rey finishes her tasks almost an hour after she was supposed to finish. She wasn’t even able to take her lunch break because she knew how far behind she was. Rey would always finish on time for Han. In fact she would finish beforehand and have to find things to do to waste the time. It felt like she answered hundreds of more calls. As well as read through thousands of documents and sorted them all single handedly. She sighs loudly as she turns off her engine. Rey packs up her belongings and looks forward to returning to her apartment for once. 

However, she looks towards Ben’s office door. It would be rude not to say goodbye. Rey said goodbye to Han with a wide smile every single time. She needs to present herself with the same amount of respect to Ben that she did for Han. Because Ben is her boss, it’s just expected. 

Rey knocks on the door and Ben answers. The door creaks open and Ben is typing away furiously. His eyes are fixated on the screen before him. “How may I assist you Miss Williams?” Ben grumbles, looking away from the screen, fixing his brown eyes on her. 

“I just wanted to say goodbye” Rey smiles to him. Ben doesn’t smile back. 

“Honestly I thought you were already gone. Weren’t you suppose to finish like an hour ago?” Ben says, now smirking towards her. “I hope you don’t expect to get paid for the extra hour” he continues. 

Of course that’s what he would be thinking about. Rey debates just turning around and leaving without another word. She regrets deciding to say goodbye. It isn’t worst knowing she did the kind act. But she can’t get on his evil side, since she already appears to be on his bad side. 

“I hope I did push you too hard” Ben says with no tone, relaxing back in his chair. It catches Rey off guard, Ben showing the slightest amount of sympathy towards her. “Unlike my father, my standards are extremely high as you have potentially seen. But from what I have seen from your performance today. I might just keep you around for longer than I expected” he shows a toothy grin. 

Longer than expected. Rey can’t tell if that was meant to be humorous. He is a very hard person to read. She tries to study his expression, but it’s no luck. She hopes it’s a 50-50% chance on whether he was humorous or serious. Or he could of been both, if that’s even possible. 

“I will see you tomorrow” Rey finally speaks and turns her heel. “Enjoy your night Mr Solo” she says as she works out the door.

“As you enjoy yours” Ben’s words turn into a mutter as his eyes fix themselves onto her lower body. 

Rey shuts the door and grabs her belongings instantly. She doesn’t look back towards the door nor does she think to herself if she has forgotten anything like she always does. She keeps her goodbyes to her colleagues strictly as “goodbye”. She’s tired and her body urges to go home. 

The ride home drags and Rey struggles to keep a blank expression towards the cab driver. Her body leans against the elevator walls as it goes up to her apartment floor. She weakly smiles to the other passengers in the elevator. She enters her one bedroom apartment and drops her belongings on the bench. 

Rey heads straight to the fridge filled only with varieties of staple foods. She cannot be bothered cooking tonight for obvious reasons. It results in her ordering a pizza. Rey changes into comfortable shorts and a loose shirt which originally belonged to a ex-boyfriend. She turns on the TV, a random crime show airing. Scrolling through her messages, a weak smile grows on her lips as she looks at the message from Finn. 

“I hope your first day without Han wasn’t too much of a struggle” 

It was more than a struggle. But the gift of compassion is good enough for Rey at the moment. Rey responds with telling him that she will inform him about everything when they next see each other. The pizza arrives and Rey watches the crime show whilst munching on the Italian delight. 

But Rey fails with what she has been trying to do all day long. She drops the half eaten pizza into the box and pushes it aside. Her appetite is gone, and her tears finally arrive with shivers flowing through her body. 

Rey misses Han.


	3. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s friends care about her, especially Finn. Ben is certainly not professional like his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer that this story is based in the year 2020. And coronavirus doesn’t exist. 
> 
> Kudos to anyone that notice my lil easter eggs! 
> 
> Yes here is the next chapter not even a day later because I actually have no life due to coronavirus actually existing.

The best part about Rey's one bedroom apartment located in Hell's Kitchen is the number of restaurants and bars filled with unique and highly favoured cuisines and atmospheres surrounding it. It also has it's benefit of a low cab fare from Solo Hotels being located in Midtown Manhattan. Her friends live around Lower East Side but have no issue with traveling to Hell's Kitchen for the food and of course, the drinks.

She's surrounded by her closest friends at the small table covered in empty glasses and jugs, Finn, Poe and Rose in this Mexican themed bar. It was their tradition. Every Friday they go out for dinner to be washed down with more drinks that they can count. Only rarely does the group not all unite with each other, if somehow other plans manage to be higher. Rey loved seeing her friends. And she especially needed this tonight. 

Rey follows the saying 'love what you do'. It helps her focus on the positive things in life. But the past week has been nothing but torture. Rey had stayed back every single day, "free of charge" as Ben feels the need to remind her. Some of the work Ben has been expecting from Rey isn't even in her qualification. He knows that of course. He just wants her to suffer, it's the only possibility. 

She had tried all week to try to get on his good side. Yet she only got snarky remarks, corrections, blunt responses and of course, stares in areas no woman should be stared at by others in such casual situations. It made her too uncomfortable. Others would be glad and excited that Ben Solo found them attractive, but not Rey. It just wasn't right. 

The thoughts about Ben Solo was that he was similar to the younger Han Solo. They looked so alike yet different at the same time. There was just something about Ben. That captivated most eyes. His devilish smile (when he did smile) looked so awkward most of the time. His muscular build was the favourite feature of his appearance. The thought of him protecting you, holding you in his arms put a swoon in most hearts. Yet most employees were terrified of his existence so their fantasies of him were keep to themselves in fear of getting fired. 

It's not that Rey didn't find him unattractive. She could see how his unique features caught the eye. But, Rey is a personality person. Appearance means nothing to Rey when you put it up against someone's way of life and how they treat those around them. In the most easiest way to describe it, Rey doesn't think Ben's personality is anything compared to his appearance. Throughout the week she had wondered how Ben has any relation to Han. They are so different. It just feels like complete nonsense. Maybe this was karma just finally catching up to her as she was too lost in it all. Han absolutely spoiled her and she knew it. Perhaps Ben is her sign that she won't always get good things in life. 

"So Rey, inform us on this... What's the guy's name again?" Poe furrows his eyebrows. Rey looks up to Poe from her half full drink who is sitting next to her snapping out of her thought. She sighs, unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes. 

"Ben Solo" she nods her head. His name is bitter on her lips. 

"Is he anything like his father?" Rose asks, leaning in closer to Rey. Her arm locks around Finn's arm. Finn's expression is firm. If you looked at Finn from a distance. He just looked like your average black man that people feared from bias views being shined before their eyes. But Finn is a teddy bear, he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Rey observes the way Rose holds onto Finn. 

Finn and Rose currently stand at the it's complicated status. It has stayed there for quite some time now. Both say, they just don't want to ruin a friendship so they're trying to take it slow. But no couple in the making takes it that slow. It's been a year now. Rey and Poe both know that Rose is more into Finn than Finn is into Rose. She made the move on him, drunk at a party. But neither of them would agree to that. Something is just holding Finn back. Every time it seems like they are going to move to the next stage, Finn just comes up with some sort of excuse. Despite Rey being Finn's best friend, they never talk descriptively about his relationship with Rose. Always the mere, how is it going?

"No he isn't. Not at all. I think Han's son is the Antichrist" Rey hisses and finishes her drink. Poe cheers her on for not holding back tonight and pats her on the back. He gets up to order her another. 

“What is he like?” Finn’s eyebrows furrow. Rey sighs once more and taps her fingers on the wooden table. 

“He is arrogant. Rude to everyone. He isn’t grateful for anything. He will only reply to you with his tone in sarcasm or bluntness. He treats me like I’m nothing and I hate it” Rey hisses. “He just makes me feel so uncomfortable” she mutters to herself.

“What a prick” Rose mumbles. 

Finn and Rose stare at Rey in distress. Her stresses are clearly still on her mind. She’s not being their Rey. She needs to relax and let go of her emotions, at least just for now. 

“Why don’t you quit? Or at least look at different options” Finn suggests. “Rey it’s so clear to see how stressed and depressed you are.. A blind man could see it!” He exclaims. Rose nods in agreement. 

“It’s true, you always are the responsible drinker. You never complain about anything” Rose points out. Finn nods in agreement now. Rey groans at their words. She feels like they are her parents lecturing her for eating ice cream in the morning. 

Poe returns to his seat, sliding the margarita over to Rey as he sips his gin. Rey picks up her drink instantly. 

“No because. It just makes me feel like I only had the job because of Han. I cant feel like I’m nothing without Han. I have to know that I’m actually worthy of what I have made of myself” Rey defends herself, her tone spiking in anger. 

It’s true. Despite how much she loves Han. Rey has to know that she is more than just his favourite. That her education and hard work actually pays off and she didn’t catch a chance of luck. 

Her friends notice her anger. Finn resists not saying anything else, knowing that whatever thoughts roll off his tongue. He will upset Rey even further. He can’t have that happening. There’s an awkward silence around the table. Poe breaks the tension. 

"I know what to do. To help you throughout this all" Poe clicks his finger, expressing his lightbulb moment to the max. The three friends look towards him. "I'm going to set you up on a date!" Poe exclaims. 

Rose giggles at Poe's excitement whilst Finn's expression is stone hard. It's typical for Poe to find solutions with other people to see and most likely end up with in bed (his favourite part). But Poe is the people's friend of the group. He knows what feels like every second person walking down the streets of New York. 

"Surely she needs something a bit more than a date..." Finn shakes his head at the idea. Poe only laughs in response. 

"Come on it's a start!" Poe's cheerful with his words. As if he is always trying to persuade everyone to go on these wild adventures or life-threatening missions. "When was the last time you went on a date Rey?" He asks Rey. 

Rey thinks about it for a moment. "Probably 2 months after Jack and I broke up" Rey answers. So in other words, almost 2 years.

It's not that it phased Rey for not being active in the dating world. It just wasn't a requirement for her at the moment. She was always too occupied with work anyway. Plus she was young, growing old alone wasn’t on her mind yet. 

"Jack was a dick" Rose believes she whispers. 

"Think about Rey. It just might be what you need" Poe persuades. Rey hums and drinks her margarita. "I'll find the perfect man for you. Well second to perfect, you know. Since you wouldn't go out with me" Poe snorts. The alcohol makes it hard to tell if Poe's joking around or taking a diss at her. 

Rey met Poe through Finn. They were roommates throughout college. But Rey was in a relationship at the time that Poe tried to, slide in with her. By the time that Rey was out of the relationship. She considered Poe too good of a friend to see on that intimate level. However, Poe still often expresses that, if she wants to, that option is always there. 

"You know what. Why not" Rey shrugs her shoulders. Her thoughts are purely influenced by her drunken state. But maybe it's time she lets down some of her walls and just wander around. See what there is in the world. Poe cheers at her answer. Rose giggles like a child. But Finn doesn't look pleased. His expression is firm but when Rey locks eyes with him, he flashes her a wide smile. 

"Did I tell you that Bebe ate these mushrooms growing on the sidewalk? I was so terrified and took him to the hospital right away. Dumb fucking dog" Poe changes the topic. 

The rest of the night is thankfully filled with laughter and happiness. The friends enjoy expressing their wild work stories and gossip they know. Only two more drinks afterwards and Rey can’t see straight. Finn declares that they call it a night. 

On the illuminating streets of Hell’s Kitchen. Finn insists that he takes Rey home. Reluctantly, Rey agrees and they hope in a cab. They say goodbye to their friends and Rey shuffled over to Finn. She groans at the mix of her thoughts and alcohol consumption. Finn wraps his arm around her as she whines her troubles to him. 

Finn helps her into her apartment. “You must drink water Rey. You’ll thank me in the morning” Finn says as he fills up a glass of ice cold water. 

Rey groans as she struggles to change into her pyjamas in her bedroom. Finn waits patiently outside until Rey gives him the clear to come in. Finn sits next to Rey on the edge of the bed and helps her hold the glass. 

“You know” Finn says, taking the empty glass off of her. “You don’t have to work there. I think everyone knows exactly what you are capable of. Especially Han. You shouldn’t let him walk all over you just because he is Han’s son. He will control you Rey” Finn shakes his head. 

Rey sits in silence next to him. She isn’t sure on what to say. Finn puts his hand on her shoulder. 

“I can help you out you know? You won’t need. to worry financially until you get a new job. Not that i think it would take long anyway. I just think it’s best for your mentality to get out of there. He’s going to be in your nightmares Rey” Finn explains herself. 

“I’ll think about it” is all Rey has to say. They both nod their heads and Finn hugs Rey. “Thank you” she murmurs into his chest. 

“I’ll message you in the morning” He tells her as he walks out of her room, flicking off the light behind him. Rey wishes Finn goodnight and crawls underneath her covers. She looks out her window, the night sky roaring and the sounds cheering in delight. 

There was one thing that Rey didn't share to her friends. She didn’t even consider telling them knowing how they would react to it. She can’t tell anyone. At least not yet, but deep down. She knows she’ll never have the courage to tell anyone. Not Finn, and especially not Han. 

It happened that day. She only went into his office to show him some of the reports with their international hotels. Ben wasn't in his chair like usual. He was standing by the office windows, observing the rain fall upon Manhattan. Rey informed him on the soaring revenue and increasing percentage of market share. She was happy with these results. Solo Hotels was in a great place. Ben hummed like always and walked over to her. He stood behind her as she read out the reports, reading it with her. 

But that's when it happened. At first Rey thought the reason of him pressing his body against hers was to get a better look at the summaries. After all the writing was rather small. But than his left hand that snaked around her waist, pushing her further into his chest confirmed otherwise. His head lowered so his lips were by her left ear, and his thumb traced circles around her lower stomach. He hummed at each point that she made. Not long after his right hand peacefully rested on her right thigh.

Rey felt sick. She didn't know what to do in the moment. If she were to have a fit, it would only cause further complications not only for her, but for him and potentially Han. But the longer she stayed frozen, the higher his hand was raising against her body. Her voice begun to stutter. Rey's body reacted to move out of his grasp as his left hand almost reached her breasts. 

She stood still for a moment, waiting for Ben to say something, to say anything. She could feel his eyes piercing into her from behind but he didn't even seperate his lips. Rey refused to turn around. Her arms dropped to her side and she begun to walk out of his office. She resisted the tears and bit the insides of her cheeks. She sat back at her desk and did the only thing she could do, she worked. By the end of her working day. She didn’t say goodbye to him like usual. She couldn’t even think about looking at him. 

Rey lays in her bed, her arms clutching around her pillow. As she slowly drifts off to sleep, she's finally forgetting about her stresses. Her mind was free from him just for now.


End file.
